


A Kind of Ritual

by clueless325



Series: A Picture Speaks A Thousand Words [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Second meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueless325/pseuds/clueless325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a sort-of pattern to Merlin and Arthur’s interactions…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a story but... judging from the response (or lack thereof), it's probably not any good :(  
> So, I started playing instead. And... this is the result ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. All the pictures (for both chapters) are taken from Episode 1.01: The Dragon's Call

Arthur was a bully and that was how Merlin saw him the first time…

He was unimpressed.

 

And so…he intervened and…

 

******

 

The first time Arthur saw Merlin…

 

Merlin called him out on his bullying and…

 

He walked over to Merlin...

 

Look at the expressions on their faces…

 

And the “looks”….their eyes…

 

 

******

 

Arthur being a prat…

Merlin walked away and…

It’s kind of instinctive, knee-jerk, like he couldn’t help himself, like he was... drawn, unwilling to let the other go…even if insult, provocation was the way to go…

 

And this would usually be followed by…

 

Again, inherent, almost unconsciously done…

 

This would, later on become…

**A Kind of Ritual**

 

Well…

 

It seemed to be the case in their second meeting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably kind of silly but I had fun and Arthur and Merlin are lovely together! ;)


	2. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin met for the second time the following day.

The second time Arthur saw Merlin…

Merlin ignored him completely.

 

And so…he reacted and…

…albeit with an insult, “How’s your knee walking coming along?”

 

******

 

The second time Merlin saw Arthur was the day after he spent the night in the dungeon…

…and the better part of the morning in the stocks…

 

When Arthur called out and won’t let up…

 

He continued walking away but…

Just like before, it was with insults and provocation, taunts and sarcasms.

And as before, it was knee-jerk, as if he couldn’t help himself.

 _Still_ drawn, _still_ unwilling to let the other go…

 

Merlin turned around.

 

Again with the expressive faces and strong reactions…

 

And after the “I could take you apart with one blow,” comment…

And the “I could take you apart with less than that,” reply…

 

The jacket and neckerchief came off and…

…continued complete with the “looks” and blushing cheeks…

 

It seemed Merlin could always draw the most joyous laughter out of Arthur…

 

And of course incite that particular compulsion of…

He may not even be aware of it, but Arthur couldn’t seem to stay away, could he?

 

Where Arthur went, Merlin followed…

But when Merlin walked away, Arthur came running after.

Bantering, bickering and teasing.

 

It was, and would always be…

Their way

 

**A Kind of Ritual**

 

 

***The End***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope that it made some of you smile! Kudos would be nice ;)


End file.
